Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing information about a service provider and electronic device, and more particularly, a method of receiving information about a service provider providing services and providing information about a service provider and electronic device providing the received information to a user.
Background Art
A broadcast receiver is, for example, a device equipped with a function that receives and processes broadcast images that the user can view. The broadcast receiver, for example, displays one of the outputting broadcasts from a broadcast station, which is selected by the user. It is a worldwide trend that worldwide current broadcasts are being converted from analog broadcast to digital broadcast.
In addition, the broadcast receiver not only processes and displays broadcast signals received by satellite or cable but also is connected to external devices such as a video cassette recorder (VCR), digital versatile disk (DVD) player, personal computer (PC), and set top box (STB) and processes and displays audio or video provided from the external devices. Also, a recent display device is connected to a service provider through network and processes and receives various data or contents provided by the service provider.
Accordingly, the broadcast receiver receives information about a service provider that can be connected through network and the information provided to the user is as important as electronic program guide (EPG) information about live programs provided to the user.